Knight In Shining Armour
by MiZ PuNk
Summary: The 'highly anticipated' KiSA. Part Two of a trilogy. "Heart of Stone", is the first part, but they can be read seperately. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer:** The only thing of the following that I own, is the plot, and _only_ the plot. (Though I wish otherwise....*wistful look at beautiful pictures*) If you sue me you end up with a psychotic blabbering fool, who is utterly incapable of stringing two words together. *points to self* The only thing I'm good at is driving myself (though I think I've completed that part...), and others, slowly insane. *note:The song is called 'Teenage Angst' and it's by the lovely band by the name of Placebo. *swoons*

**WARNING: **This fic contains the following; slash/yaoi, rape, incest, bdsm, self-mutilation, vulgar language and semi-graphic descriptions. If you do not like/know those, please cover your virgin ears, eyes, etc and allow the door to hit you on your way out. If you read further despite this warning, and flame me about how sick I am, **_I will not hesitate to make fun of your closed-mindedness, at my amusement._** If you continue to read this, and like it, or have any specific comments, plase feel free to leave a review. (Mind you I said _review_, not **_flame_**.) 

**Author's Note:** If you've gotten thus far, I hope you'll enjoy this. It's the second installment of a trilogy, starting with "Heart of Stone". This one took me over a year to get together, and I'm hoping it'll show (ie: you'll think it's good). I"m in need of a beta, so if anyone would like to help me out, I'd appreciate it. I'll return the favour if anyone asks. Here are "shoutouts" to people who reviewed HoS as of this time...

a1tymdiva: Here's the answer to your question. 

Morning.Star: MINA!!! I LOVE YOU! COME BACK!!!! (again) You get a cookie for your answer... 

lilygurl: Thanks! 

Morbane: It's an essay? *scrunches nose* This is for you. ^_^*

Rogndaldr: Merry Christmas! *grins* (or my birthday... May 16th ^_^* )

Skye Rocket: Thankiefulness.

Mooses WILL Dominate the World: *tears* I feel so loved! That awesome compliment. I'll understand if you don't read this, but here you go anyway. 

Now finally unveiling what KiSA stands for....

  
  


_**Knight In Shining Armour**_

  
  


Quietly, I gasp as I run the old, blood-rusted knife over my pale skin.

_Shine the headlight  
Straight into my eye_

I lean my head against the rough bark of the tree swaying behind me.

_Like the roadkill  
I'm paralysed_

Every time...Every time, it gives me a rush. No matter how many times I do it, it's thrilling.

_You see through my disguise_

It takes away all the emotional pain, and it replaces it with ecstasy, and eventually numbness.

_At the drive-in  
Double feature_

It helps me forget. Forget, everything. The confessions. The hatred. The confusion. The pride. The beatings. The humiliation. Everything...

_Pull the lever  
Break the fever_

I rememeber with bitterness, the last time I went home. I shudder with disgust when I remember what happened.

_And say your last goodbye_

"Draco.", he hisses, as though summoning me. "I have heard from...sources," 'Probably Crabbe or Goyle.', I think. "that you fancy a certain...someone.", he continues. 'Shit!', I think with alarm. "A certain member of the same gender." 'Uh-oh.', I think as I begin to slowly back away. "Normally, this would be perfectly fine, as long as you provided me with an hier, but the...characterisrics of this particular boy do not agree with me." '**RUN!**', my brain screams. '**RUN!**' "Come back here!", says the terror. When I comply, I am greeted with a :SLAP:

_Since I was born I started to decay  
Now nothing ever ever goes my way_

I fly to the floor. "This object of your fancy is, I hear, a Gryffindor." He kicks me in my stomach, hard. "This particular Gryffindor is said to have a name. A name with which we regard with pure hatred." He kicks me again, yet lower. I groan. "Get up!", he commands.

_One fluid gesture  
Like stepping back in time_

"This..._Gryffindor_, is called Harry Potter.", he spits out venemously. He punches me. "Have you no pride in your family's honour?!" A shove to the floor. "Obviously not." He pulls out his wand with a gleam of sick joy in his eye. "Crucio!", he cries. I writhe and cry before him, lying prostrate on the floor. He's done this many times before, but this time it's different. These blows are not only physical, they are to the heart.

_Trapped in amber  
Petrified_

"You shall pay!", he screeches. "No!", I cry, knowing what he wants. "No, please father. I beg you! Anything but that!", I try to get away, but it's no use, he grabs a hold of me before I can get out the door. 

_And still not satisfied_

He drags me to the bedroom, as I struggle helplessly, as his strength and power surpass mine by far. "Get up you nancy! You're a disgrace to the whole of the Malfoy family!" When I can't get up, he grabs me and throws me against the wall. 'Ow. How many will be broken this time?' "Now.", he whispers coldly. "Now, I will show you.", his voice rising in intensity. "Show you your place, you worthless piece of scum, and how little you existence means!"

_Airs and social graces  
Elocution so divine_

Before I can react, he gags me and ties me to the bed, at the centre of the room. Malice, and a lust-filled, power-driven hunger show in his eyes, as his face contorts into that of a little child opening up a package, in the worst way possible.

_I'll stick to my needle  
And my favourite waste of time_

Rapidly, he begins to remove my clothing. The cold, clammy hands touch my skin, and I cringe as I writhe, trying to get away. "You little whore. I'm going to make you feel like the little shite you are.", he says as he removes his own clothes. He presses himself against me. I feel sick. "Silencio.", he hisses with a flick of his wand. "Now your screams won't be heard, not that anyone cares about you.", he says, removing the gag. His hands run through my hair as he presses his lips against mine. I struggle to get away, but my efforts are futile. "Naughty, naughty.", is his reply, along with bites to my chest.

_Both spineless and sublime_

The blood is evident on his mouth, as he lefts his head. His hand snakes along my side, eliciting an unwillful moan. He begins stroking me, I groaned. "How about we play pretend, hmmm? You pretend I'm bloody Harry Potter and you'll see how it feels." I cried silently as he mounted me.

_Since I was born I started to decay  
Now nothing ever ever goes my way_

The tears slowly roll down my cheek and fall, mixing with the blood. I sat numbly for a few minutes, taking it all in, trying to regain composure, after remembering. A crinkled red leaf falls into my open palm, bringing me back to the present. Catiously, I roll my sleeve over the marred skin. I slowly trudged back to the Castle, my feet crunching on the leaf covered ground. "Til we meet again...", his voice daunted. I involuntarily shuddered, as I pushed the heavy oak doors open.

--END--

**A/N:** This is probably the last story I'll post for awhile, unitl I can get a beta, because I tend to skip over many mistakes that I don't realise until after I post. I have several posts that are just itching to be put up, so it wouldn't be long afterwards. Going to sleep-damn, it 5:30am. No sleep equals no happy campers. At least it's a friday. *sighs* Amuse yourself, and please don't forget to review.

~Tricia*)


End file.
